The Journey Begins: Book 1
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: A new threat is coming as Gaea awakens. Who is she bringing with her? And can the demigods stop her? Read as Percy and his new friends take on new challenges and new enemies. A Maximum Ride/ Percy Jackson Fanfic. Pairs: Jason/Piper, O.C/ Nico, Nyssa/O.C, Percy/O.C. Annabeth/ Dylan. Hopefully you guys like it. On Haitius
1. Prologue

**Well, here's the intro to my story. Just a brief paragraph. Nothing special. Okay, *laughs nervously* enjoy.**

Prologue

Do you ever wonder what it's like being a hero? Well, it sucks. Literally. The word hero isn't really a noun, it's a verb; the action of doing something heroic. And compared to my life, other heroes have had it easy. Sure, Spider-man or Batman or all those other heroes make it look like its cool and exciting, but it's not. Being a hero comes with putting your life in danger every minute of every day. Not worrying about secret identities. Well enough about being a hero; right now I have to go kill my friend Wake for dousing me in water. Oh and by the way, my name's Jade Christine McCullough... and I'm a demi-god.


	2. The beginning

Chapter One

**Jade POV**

Going on quests are never easy. Fun? Yes. Exciting? Yes. But then again there's the constant fear of having the Fate's clip that little tiny string call Life. I hate that string. It sucks; bad. Right now I was on a quest with my guy friend, Wake; don't worry we aren't in a romantic relationship. He had black curly hair that stopped just above his eyes. Speaking of his eyes...

"Oi, Wake!" He just stood there... spacing out... again. "WAKE!" He looked at me with a sort of murky green and blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, staring back at something on his shoe.

"You need to take some ambrosia. That wound is getting worse and you eyes are changing again, you dense article." I said to him, a bit of my Irish brogue slipping through. Yes, I am Irish for information; well, half anyway. The other half is god, or rather, Titan. See I was born the same year of the American Civil War. AKA, the War of the Gods. My father was Helios, the old old titan of the sun. He fell in love with my mother, who was going to England to be a lady in waiting for a very important person. To keep me safe from the War, Helios asked Zeus for help and in turn Zeus became my guardian and put me in a place called the Lotus Hotel. Seventeen years later, I go on a quest to find a camp for demigods and get put in the Lord of the Skies cabin. Now here I am, on another quest, with Poseidon's overly ADD kid with wings.

Yes you heard me right, wings. Only certain demigods have them, like children of the Big Three or… the demigods who got kidnapped, like Wake. Except, well, he didn't get kidnapper per say. Anyway, his wings are white with black tips and a black stripped on the top of each wing. He also can influence people to drown themselves (in dire situations), talk to horses and sea creatures (of course), water bending!, heal others with water, breathe underwater, freeze, boil, and melt ice and water, humidify the air in the Aphrodite cabin so their hair frizzes up Yeong doesn't have wings, instead she has very powerful charmspeak and she can control the weather; all in all, a very deadly combo. My wings are Cardinal red tipped with Blue jay blue and stripped with gold and light brown. I also have sun powers, telekinesis, and pyro or fire powers. Of course being bless by Zeus has its advantages.

"Aw, come on. Why are you all in the dumps?" Wake asked, biting into the yellowish square. I stare at him, shaking my head at the poor guy.

"Hey, guy wait up," Yeong calls to us. Oh, right, Yeong is my other friend. I can't believe I forgot her; damned ADHD. Yeong isn't a demigod. She a minor goddess, between Aphrodite and Zeus; apparently, some of us can't not start love affairs. Hint, hint. Anyway, she's part Korean, being left there by her godly parents. She has very dark, sometimes light, wavy brown hair that stops five inches above the waist and she has brown eyes that curve slightly upward.

"Sorry,Yeong. Wake got injured by the hellhound attack," I replied. Then at the same time I said,

"Daft git," Yeong said, "That baegchi," We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, am I the only one being serious here?" Wake said suddenly. It only made us laugh harder.

"Oh, dear Lord Wake, you need to stop spacing out at times like this." I said to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and another around Yeong, "Let's go before th..." I was stopped by a growl. This one was different, deeper and throatier. It was the growl of an Eraser. I quickly turned around and brought out my electric spear, flipping it round me; Yeong brought out her Celestial Bronze sword and went into a fighting stance with one foot forward. Wake was in a similar stance except with an ice sword. We stood facing a group of Eraser, or wolf men. They aren't exactly werewolves, but they were close enough.

"Oh goodie, I guess today is puppy day because all I've seen today is a bunch of freaking dogs that can't find their way home," Wake said, sarcastically, his eyes now shining in a clear blue color.

"And all I see is a bunch of little kids playing pretend," The lead Eraser said. I clenched my jaw and attacked with a burning blade, Wake and Yeong doing the same thing on either side of me. I took on the leader, kicking him in the chest, creating space between us. He snarled and flexed his talons and then ran up to me, swiping me across the chest. It barely dented my armor. I twirled around him and sliced open his chest. He staggered back, his hand pressed to the bleeding wound. I glanced at Wake and Yeong; Erasers had fallen down around them, either unconscious or licking their wounds. The leader looked at his fallen comrades and barked,

"Get back!" With one last withering glare, the Erasers disappeared into the woods.

"Woohoo, and that's why we're the best." I yelled, raising my hands in the air.

"What about Percy?" Wake said and Yeong said, 'oooh'.

"Blast Percy! He..."

"I can do what?" A voice said in my ear. I jumped and turned around.

"Gods, Percy! You nearly scared me half to death," I said to him. Percy laughed and I hit him. "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron sent me to come get you guys. The Hunters are coming today and Lady A is coming with them," He said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, do you think you can take on Jade?" Wake asked his brother as we walked back to Camp.

"I actually don't think I could. You know having the blessing of Zeus and being a daughter of a Titan can be a very bad thing. Especially if I hurt the almighty god's god-daughter," Percy said, slightly sarcastically, "He might smite me," I laughed, throwing my head back.

"That old geezer can try," As if on cue lightening streaks across the sky. "Oh shut it, old Thunder Beard," Yeong, Percy, and Wake laugh at the name I give Zeus and I soon join them. When we got to camp, everyone were either busy with camp activities or getting ready for the Hunters. Chiron galloped up to us, yes galloped, he is a centaur after all.

"Jade your back," he said cheerfully smiling at us.

"Aye, but we got into a wee bit of trouble on the way in," I said to him. He looked panicked for a moment, carefully examining us one by one.

"How many?"

"About fifteen. I think they're waiting for something," Wake said, now fully paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, Wake got most of the damage. Baegchi," Yeong said to him. I snickered at them.

"What could they be waiting for?" Percy asked, looking expectantly at Chiron.

"I don't know, but whatever they are waiting for it has to be important or else they would have taken you guys and the Flock with more force," Chiron answered, looking at a group of kids at the far end of the obstacle course. The Flock is a group of six kids with special powers and wings. The leader is a girl named Max; she's a daughter of Zeus and is pretty cool. She's almost exactly like her sister Thalia, who can scare the jujubes out of anyone, but Max has light brown hair with streaks of blonde. Then comes Fang; he's a son of Hades and is like a brick wall. Totally emotionless, unless it's around Max and Angel. See, he's dating Max and Angel is like his little sister. I would say that that yank was out of his mind dating his cousin, but then again, here everyone is someone's cousin. Except me; my father was a Titan and so I would be a something. I really don't want to get into it.

"Hey, the Hunters are here!" Someone shouted from the lava wall. I looked towards the gate and saw Lady Artemis stepping through the golden barrier. I laughed and ran towards her; she was like my mom. Although I can't remember what my mom actually like, just little hints. I embraced the Moon Goddess.

"Artemis, I have missed you," I commented, looking into her soft silver eyes. She smiled down at me.

"Me too, godling," She pulled away and clasped my hands, "Zeus says hello and Apollo said that he's giving you the chariot on the solstice."

"Yes!" I replied, looking up at the sky. I heard a laugh and turn to be greeted with a flurry of black hair. "Oi, Thals, you're crushing me," The girl released her grip.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you guys in a while and I missed this place."' Thalia said, looking around with her bright blue eyes. Percy comes up behind me and smiles at his friend.

"S'up, Kelp head?" Thalia asked, putting a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing much, Pinecone Face," he said back. Then, suddenly, Thalia punched him. I smiled at them; you gotta love a good old fashion brawl. Yeong stepped forward and grabbed Percy in one hand and Thalia in the other. It was funny watching her pick them up like they were kittens, but then again it does come in handy to have a goddess on your side.

"Knock it off, you two," She said, setting them back down. I giggled as Percy pouted and went up to him.

"Come on Percy. We're leaving to go see you mom today," I said, slipping his hand in mine.

"Crap, I forgot," He said, face palming, "I can't wait though. She and Paul have been waiting to meet you."

"I'm excited to meet them. I can't wait to try her cookies," I smiled at him and we continued down the beaten path


	3. Nervousness an dUnexpected meetings

**Percy POV**

I was nervous; not the 'test taking' type of nervous, more of the 'oh my gods. My girlfriend is going to meet my parents for the first time ever. I hope they all like each other,' type. Though I kind of doubt that my mom wouldn't like Jade. I mean, she's smart, funny, and, like me, is loyal to her friends. I sighed and slung my back pack over my shoulder, walking out of my cabin, walking towards Zeus'. Since Jade's dad was Helios he doesn't really have a cabin, being the old Titan of the sun. In the old myths it was said that Helios faded because the Romans stopped believing in him and because his only son died. This happened all before Jade was born. See when, Helios married a sea nymph, he cheated on her with Jade's mom and well, you get what happens. And unlike other Titan children, Jade was the only one that didn't get shunned by the gods, because she was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for most of her life. Anyway, back to reality.

I looked inside of the cabin and saw Jade, sitting on her bed in a weird meditating position, listening to music from her IPod. I smiled at her and decided to make my presence noticed. I knocked and she opened her eyes smiling at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, hold on though." She walked across the room and reached into a make shift tent that Thalia had used when she was here and brought out a bag. Shaking it, you could hear the distinctive clanking of coins. Jade nodded and tucked them into her backpack. I raised an eyebrow at her and she said,

"Just in case something happens" And dragged me out of the cabin. On the way to Aegis, I saw my friend Annabeth and her boyfriend Dylan talking and holding hands. Jade waved to them.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said, walking up to us.

"Hey, Annabeth, Dylan. We were just headed out," I said to them.

"Oh? Are you guys going to your mom's? Make you bring us back some cookies," I nodded and we walked past them. Jade turned around and shouted her goodbyes.

"Percy?" Jade asked, looking back at me, as we reached the car, "do you think that tonight is going to go okay?" that question had been going through my head all day.

"I sure hope so," I replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek gently.

**Unknown POV**

I saw the hero kiss the Titan girl and get into the car that Athena's freak was driving. If only they knew what was going to happen to them. I started laughing but was interrupted by the sound of someone calling my name.

_Do not dally, girl. Hurry and get the information I need and get back to my children._ I nodded at the voice and disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

**Yeong POV**

I was sitting at the campfire when I was called to Olympus. Looking at Chiron, who had nodded, I flashed out of there and appeared in the throne room with all the gods. Instead of my normal attire I now wore a white toga with gold trim. I looked at my father and bowed.

"Father, Hera, why is it that you called us here today?" I asked politely.

"They old ones are shifting, waking up in Tartarus," Hades answered. I looked at my uncle and saw his grim face. _The old ones… as in…_

"You can't mean…" Athena started, her grey eyes flashing.

"Yes, my dear. They are coming," Zeus said, "We need to be ready. All of us. Meaning the Romans too."

"If you think that the Romans would fight with the Greeks you must be crazy," Aphrodite said, leaning forward.

"She would be right, Lord Zeus," Hestia's soft voice said, "But I believe that we can come together if Mars and Chiron were to talk to them," She looked pointedly at Ares, who just leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses, revealing his flame eyes.

"I'll give it a shot, but I don't think that the Romans are going to like the fact that their favorite god wants them to work with the enemy. But like I said, I'll give it a try." He flashed out of the room, leaving the smell of war in his wake.

"I'll talk to Dionysus and get him to talk to the campers," I commented to Zeus. He nodded and said,

"Make sure that you and Jade don't get hurt, Yeong." I laughed.

"That is the life of a hero, father, accept it." I flashed out of there and back to camp where I proceeded to find Dionysus.


	4. Meeting Parents and Important Messages

**Jade POV**

New York fascinated me every time I would visit. You'd expect me to be used to it, but I just couldn't. Everything was so interesting. I glanced at Percy and saw him asleep against the window. I smiled; he looked so young. It reminded me of the pictures I had seen in the Big House; the one where him, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth had come out of the Titan's War alive. The person who had started that war: Kronos. _Him_. I hated him and was glad that he had gone back to Tartarus, where he belongs. I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt a rough hand wipe the tears away. I looked over to my left and saw that Percy was looking at me with a worried expression.

"What wrong, Jade?" He asked me softly. I wiped my eyes and turned away, looking out of the window.

"Nothing, Percy. Just thinking about things," I said. I felt his hand turn my head towards him and I let him, willingly.

"Tell me about it,"

"I was just thinking about my parent's death... and about Kronos,"

"That guy ruins everything, doesn't he?" I laughed at the truth of it.

"Apparently. Oh!" I was momentarily blinded with the colors of the sunset as we passed by the blue green ocean. "I am amazed every time I come here and I don't even know why."

"Probably because New York is such a great city," Percy said, his fingers entwining with my own. I smiled at our hands and looked back out the window, while Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft. Little Wayne played on the radio.

**Yeong POV**

"The old ones are waking; Dionysus and you're just going to sit there?" I asked incredulously. He took out a can of Cola and popped the tab.

"Yep. GO ahead and tell the campers, but I'm still trying to recover from the last war,"

"Babo ya! Dangsin-eun eotteon aidieoleul uliga e wiheom-eul haeyahabnikka? Geunyeoneun jeung-gahagoissda. Modeun pijomul gwa ui eomeoni ... u naneun anj-aseo aideulgwa yaegi hal sigan-i eobs-seubnida." I yelled at him in Korean, "You stupid man! Do you have any idea the danger we are in? She is rising. The mother of all creation and you... ugh I don't even have time to sit around and talk to children." I stormed out of the Big House and walked up to Chiron.

"Yeong what's the matter, dear?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nothing. Can you call all the campers down to the pavilion. There's something I need to tell them."

"Alright, but are you sure you're okay?" I smiled at the old man and nodded. Chiron was like a second father to me. Well, he was like a second father to everyone here. Sometimes a very convincing motherly figure, too.

**Wake POV**

I felt like crap; my head hurt, I have three broken ribs and the ambrosia that I had taken earlier was wearing off. I heard the door of the infirmary open and saw Nyssa walking towards me.

"How ya feeling, Wake?" She asked, sitting in the chair across from me. I smiled at her and sat up slowly.

"Like crap, but I'll live,"

"You know I worry about you sometimes, babe,"

"Why? Afraid my handsomeness will affect the world?" I said, cockily. Yeah, it earned me a slap on the back of my head. "Ow," I rubbed my head.

"Serves you right and no, I'm worried that you'll go out there and seriously get hurt, not just some broken ribs and a deflated ego. Sometimes you get too distracted or too focused and that's what worries me," She said, putting her head in her hands. I slid my hand into her hand and she lifted her face to mine.

"Look, Nyssa, I can't promise anything, but I can try and be somewhere in the middle of my distraction and focus," I replied to her, hoping that it made sense. And it did, a smile grew on her face and she threw her arms around me, making my ribs scream out in agony, but I didn't care, instead I kissed her like there wasn't a care in the world.

**Jade POV**

I stared up at the apartment building and was reluctant to go in. Was this too soon? Are me and Percy moving too fast? These questions kept circling my mind. I felt the pull of my hand and looked over at Percy.

"Come on, my mom doesn't bite... well I don't think she does," He said with a cute expression on his face as he was trying to figure out if his mom has ever bitten someone. I laughed and let him lead me into the elevator.

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll love you,"

"But what it..."

"No,"

"But,"

"I said no,"

"Percy," I groaned in defeat. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just trust me. My mom loves every one of my friends and that means she'll..."

"Compare me to them and decide to not like me," I say interrupting him.

"No. Now back to what I was saying; she'll love you too because not only are you my friend, you're my girlfriend," The door to the elevator opened and we walked down the hall, holding hands. When we got to his door, he opened it with a big, "MOM, I'm home," Which in turn was returned with a sweet soft voice.

"Welcome home Percy. Dinner's almost ready. We're having Tacos," She stepped out of the kitchen and into the foyer. She was very beautiful with curly brown hair, an open face with lines of worry in it, and warm kind eyes. I could tell why Poseidon had fallen for her.

"Well, you must be Jade," She said, wrapping me in a tight hug, which I returned.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, just call me Sally, dear," She went and hugged Percy too, whispering something in his ear. I saw him blush and I giggled at him. Sally pulled away and went back into the kitchen. "Percy, Paul's going to be home any minute, so you might want to move out of the doorway."

"Alright, I'm going to show Jade around," He said, pulled me down yet another hallway. He opened a door and pulled me into the room. Inside of the room had a set of bunk-beds, blue walls, a window hat opened to a fire escape, and a writing desk. It was Percy's room. I went over to the window and saw that he had a planter outside filled with flowers. One of them stood out against the rest.

"Ah, you have moonlace," I commented, opening the window, "It's so beautiful when it blooms," I felt Percy come and stand behind me.

"You know what it is?" He asked, in a confused voice.

"Of course I do. But my question is when, were you at Calypso's Island?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It happened on Mt. St. Helens. When the explosion happened, the gods sent me to Calypso's Island and I was too weak to do anything so she took care of me. Eventually I had to leave, so she let me,"

"Just like Ulysses. He went to her island too and she took care of him, fed him, clothed him, and fell in love with him. Which was a mistake, but it was also her punishment. She didn't want him to leave and told Hermes this. He was closest to her than any other god. He told her that he felt the same way, but Poseidon was still angry at Ulysses for tricking his nymphs, which he really didn't do. Originally Poseidon thought that he had killed the hero, but he couldn't find the body anywhere on the ocean floor. That's when he knew that someone had intervened." I told him.

"So, my dad got mad because of a hero not really tricking his nymphs, but tricking his nymphs. How did he trick them?" Percy asked.

"I can't remember. But I do wish that Calypso would be forgiven and be free of her prison. She just did the same thing me or you would do; fight with her family, instead of against it, because if not, we would be branded as traitors for life."

"That sounds incredibly painful, but you're right. We would fight with our family, not against it. Anyway, enough with the war stories. I brought you here to meet my other family and to see where I grew up." He said, putting his hands on my hips. I smiled softly at him and laid my hands at the nape of his neck. We were centimeters apart and the space filled quickly. He brought me closer to him with one of his hands tangling itself in my hair. The tender kiss escalated, becoming more intense. I moved my hands up and embedded them in his black curls as he deepened the kiss. But like all good moments in life, they are ruined by one thing or another. In this case it was Percy's mom yelling the dinner was ready. Percy groaned and put his head on my shoulder. I patted his head and pulled away.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go eat," I laughed as he hung his head and walked out of the room. When we got to the kitchen, it was filled with an a ray of blue foods. I must of looked confused because Sally laughed and said,

"It's a family tradition thing. My, uh, ex husband said that there were no such thing as a blue food, so I proved him wrong," I shook my head.

"Men, when will they ever learn that the woman is always right?" I commented, looking pointedly at Percy.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I get it." He said, picking out a blue tortilla and filling it with refried beans, meat, lettuce, tomato, salsa, and cheese. I wrinkled my nose at the tomatoes and sprinkled my taco with cheese.

_Later that evening..._

"You know, this was the first time I have ever had a blue taco and it was amazing." I told Sally on the way out. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Jade. Oh and Percy here are some cookies for the go." Sally said, handing him a container with the blue circular objects in them. He hugged her and we left, hailing a cab. Once we did, I told the driver where to go and sat back down.

"Your mom was really nice and so was Paul. I thought it was very ironic how his last name is so close to Blowfish."

"So did my dad," I laughed and took a cookie, biting into it. It was still warm and buttery. I must've made a noise because Percy was laughing at me. "Good, huh?"

"It's better than good. How your mother perfected the cookie, we will never know," I said to him in between bites. He laughed again and took one of his own.

When we got the entrance of camp, I paid the driver and we walked in. It was past our bed time, so we assumed that everyone was asleep. That was until, Grover ran up to us saying that we needed to go down to the pavilion. We raced down there without a minute to spare. Yeong stood in the center, talking to the rest of the campers, who were all talking..., at the same time.

"Please, quite down," She tried. Even Chiron tried, but no one listening. So I decided to step in. With my power I could make a very bright light out of nothing and with my wings it made me look like a Phoenix. So, I shook out my wings and started glowing, very brightly and then I used my blessing of Zeus. It was what I liked to call an Eagle shout, because when I screamed it sounded like a very loud eagle. Not sure if that made any sense, oh well. Anyway, I screamed,

"Shut up and listen will you," As I flew over to Yeong. She looked at me gratefully as everyone was now quite.

"Thank you, Jade. Now as I was saying, the old ones are rising." I looked at her with worry as she nodded in my direction. _The old ones..._ _it can't be._ I thought, _this can't be happening. They can't be coming back. _"Yes, Gaea, Tartarus, Chaos and all their children are rising. Please just listen, earlier this evening I was at a meeting with the gods. Hades himself told me that he could feel them stirring. They are coming back and Zeus has requested that Ares and Chiron go talk to them and if they don't join us, I'm going there myself with some campers." The Ares cabin started yelling, but I shot Clarisse a look that said, shut them up or I'll sick Yeong on you. Trust me, when it comes to either shutting up or fighting a stressed out goddess, it's best to shut up.

"Alright, dogs, quite down or I'll electrify you with my spear," She yelled at them. Her brothers and sisters eyes widened and they zipped their lips.

"Either way, if and when the Romans come here, we do not attack. We do not harm any of them. And we do not, under any circumstances, anger them in any way possible. That means you two, Clarisse and Hermes cabin." They both sighed in defeat, "Now, I believe it's time to go back to you cabins and get some rest. Not to sound like you mom or dad, but you guys are going to need your sleep. Tomorrow, we're playing Capture the Flag." The campers cheered and went back to their cabins. I looked back at Yeong, right as Percy walked up to me.

"Are they really coming here?" I asked.

"Yes and I _was_ serious about all those things. We do not need anyone backing out of this war. We are going to need all the help we can get." I patted her back, comforting her.

"I know." I sighed and smiled up at the dark sky. The stars were shining brightly. It reminded me of a poem I once heard from a friend. I glanced at Yeong and shook my head. "Come on, sister, like you said, we're going to need sleep. Same goes for you to, Seaweed Brain."

"Aww, can't I stay up just this once."

"Do you want to be the one to explain to Thalia why you were late, or should I be the one," I heard him yelp and his loud footsteps stomping on the dirt path.

"I'm coming!" I laughed silently. If only I had known that we were being watched, I might've stopped the whole war from happening.


	5. Flying, Warnings, and Danger in the wood

**Olympus Everyone's POV**

Zeus looked down from the heavens towards the mortal world, watching as the humans run to their jobs and families. He sighed and sat down on his thrown.

"Look at them." He said, leaning on his forearms.

"At who, Father?" Athena asked, stroking one of her owls.

"The mortals. If only they knew that their death is coming soon,"

"Never give up hope, Father. We will fight them," She said, sending her owl outside. Nyx, the Primordial goddess of Night, walked into the throne room.

"Sire, I can feel the shadows moving and hear whispers of the old. Can someone tell me why that is?"

"Because, Chaos, Gaea, and Tartarus are waking, along with their children. The Romans and the Greeks are coming together for this battle." Nyx looked at him like he was insane.

"But... aren't the Romans and the Greeks enemies? It's what started the Civil War."

"It was, but, they have to work as friends in this, not foes," Zeus went and looked down at the humans again, "Because I'm afraid the balance of the world is in their hands.

**Percy POV**

I felt the warm rays of sun hitting my face and I slowly got up, stretching muscles and cracking bones. I got up and dressed in my normal orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and worn jeans. After slipping on converse, I walked to the arena to train. I saw Jade standing in the center already, looking towards the sun. It was like an old black and white movie, where the actress stands in the middle of a field looking towards the sunset, hair flowing towards the side, waiting for her husband to get back from a war in a far off country. I watched as her red wings shook out and she took off in the sky. I smiled up at her flying form, admiring the way her strong wings beat through the air. Sitting on the bleachers, I waited for her to come back down, so we could walk to breakfast together. She stopped for a second and hung suspended in the air, looking at the sun.

"She's lucky, you know," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and looked at the god Apollo. He leaned his forearms on the bleachers and looked up at Jade. I glanced at him, noticing that he was weirdly glowing.

"In which way?" I asked him.

"By having found you," He gestured to Jade, "her life was so full of sadness and pain,"

"You said was. What change it,"

"You did, Percy." He looked at me sternly and said, "That girl there loves you with her entire being and would give her life for you," He looked at the sky as it rumbled with lightning. Apollo started to walk away, but he stopped and gave me one last look, "So, unless you want Zeus comin after you with his Master Bolt, then I suggest that you don't break her heart," And with that he disappeared. I watched Jade descend from the sky; a chill ran up my back as I rethought Apollo's words. Max once told me what the life of an experiment was like, but I still didn't believe it. To go through that much pain was like going through the River Styx in the Underworld.

"Morning Percy," Jade said, softly, as she walked towards me. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin, Jay. How was your flight?"

"Refreshing, just what I needed to clear my head,"

"Aw, but I thought that was my job," I said, sarcastically. Jade laughed and punched me in the arm.

On the way to breakfast we met up with Wake, Yeong, and a new girl named Cielle. She was really blunt and straightforward at times and like the rest of us awesome people, she was super sarcastic. She was the daughter of Apollo, so she instantly warmed up to Jade and Will, the Cabin leader for Apollo. I piled my plate with bacon, eggs, and toast, taking a little piece of everything and sacrificing it to my father. Wake came up beside me and did the same thing.

"So, what did Apollo want this morning?" He asked me. I looked at him surprised before answering.

"Zeus sent him as a warning about Jade," I saw him wince.

"I feel bad for you brother, though you do seem to attract the bad side of the gods." Wake chuckled, slapping me on the back, before returning to his seat by his girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends... where was mine?

**Yeong POV**

I sat next to Chiron for breakfast this morning. Dionysus also showed up, still in his foul mood. I sighed and looked over at my friends; they all sat down happy and... Wait a minute, where's Jade? I looked at Percy and he seemed to notice; I caught his attention and mouthed,

'Where's Jade?'

'I don't know,' He mouthed back. I felt a nudge in my mind and turned to my consciousness. Jade was reaching out to me using her telepathy.

(Jade bold, Yeong Italics)

** '****Yeong, I'm fine.'**

_Where are you?_

**'****Guard duty at the Labyrinth. Something felt off over here, so I thought that I'd check it out.'**

_Why didn't you take someone with you?_

** '****Because I don't want you guys to worry. I'm a big girl, you know. I don't need... Oh my gods,'**

_What? What is it? Jade?_

**Dear Zeus. Uh, Yeong, tell the flock to come find me. Now!**

Her mind withdrew from mine and I got up suddenly, causing Chiron to look at me with a worried expression. I waved it off and went over to the Flocks table.

"You guys, Jade's in trouble. She needs your help, like now," I said to them, replaying our conversation that we had earlier. They looked at me with horrified expressions.

"He's come for us," Was all Angel said before rushing towards the woods with the rest of them.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

Don't worry. I am continuing this story. I'm just putting it on Hold for now. I've got to get the plot line straightened out and create some awesome bad guys. Again, don't worry, because when I come back, I'll be introducing more characters, more threats, sarcastic moments, some pairings, and maybe even some really surprising surprises. But you'll have to wait.


	7. Wake's POV

**Wake POV**

"Yeong, what's wrong? Why did they leave? Where is Jade?" I asked the goddess. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me. Both her and Angel have locked me out." Yeong said, glancing at Percy, "She told me that she needed just the flock." Why would she just need the flock?

"Let's go get her." Percy said, speaking for the first time.

"What?" I asked my brother.

"I said let's go get her. She's going to need our help."

"How do you know?" Yeong asked.

"Because, Itex is with her right now." She gasped and I stood there shocked.

"Well there's no time like right now, is there?" I said, smirking at the two. "Let's get going and stop acting like she's going to die or something. It's Jade, I'd doubt she could die."

They nodded their heads and we started walking into the woods, towards the entrance to the Labyrinth. Oh, goodie! Hopefully they didn't take her in there, otherwise she might go insane. Oh, wait, it's too late for that.

"Wake!" Yeong said, slapping me upside the head. I glared at her and rubbed my head.

"What was that for?"

"We're here, Wake. Now pay attention." Percy said, going into battle mode. I looked around us and saw the flock and Jade having a faceoff between a group of Erasers and Jeb, a scientist for Itex.

"Well, well, look it at what found. A couple of birdies." The main Eraser said. I recognized him as the dude that we beat up earlier. Max snarled at the wolf hybrid.

"Shut it, you mutt. Why are you here?" Max asked, staring at the group with cold eyes. Suddenly, the temperature in the forest dropped and became freezing as the shadows started to crawl along coming closer to the group. Yeong became stiff and her slanted eyes narrowed. Percy, just stared, fiddling with his pen, waiting for whatever monster to jump out so that he could kill it.

"That's enough, Erebus, come out of the shadows so that we can see you." Jade called out to the shadows. Her hands started glowing providing light so that everyone could see the man that came out of the shadows. She was right. It was Erebus; god of Darkness and husband to Nyx. What in the Hades was he doing here?

* * *

**Olympus/ Zeus' POV**

"So the Gaea's messenger was revealed. Nyx will not be happy about this. To learn that her husband is working with the enemy." Athena said, looking down at Camp Half-Blood.

"No, I am not happy about it, but I'm not angry with him either. He can do what he likes, though I will not join him. I may like the dark, but there are certain places that even I will never go." The Primordial Goddess said, joining them.

"Is she there?" I asked her. The raven haired woman looked at me and nodded.

"My daughter should be joining them soon. I just hope that that boy will get there too. He's the only one that knows her weakness."

"There's something about the way the stars move across the sky. Shining with their light you can see hope there. You can see another day, beyond those burning lights. Stark against the black sky, they create a story for everyone to see. They're cradled by the moon's Illumination, a soft glow of the Maiden. So when you look out at the stars, remember the hope that burns within you." A young voice said. The Gods turned to see Hestia looking into her fire, watching something that was happening. When the old Goddess looked up at them, her eyes burned with the fire of the heaven. Zeus nodded to her.

"Lady Hestia. We did not know that you were in the room." He said, gazing at his sister.

"I am everywhere and nowhere, brother. That is my origin. I am the fire of hope that burns through man. The fire of the Hearth Fire of the Heavens or the Wildfire that will live on when the darkness has come. And it will come and then it does, we must rely on our children to help us. _All_ of our children." She said in her wizened voice. She was the Last Olympian, yet she was the one of the Wisest. She looked over at Nyx and said, "Your daughter is the black sky, if you were wondering. If been watching them and she has become closed off. If the stars can create hope for her, then maybe she will burn just as brightly as you do." And with that she left with a blaze of fire and the warmth of her spirit.

"To some degree she is right. If we are to go to war, we will need everyone. Even if it means a fight between them, we must unite to become whole, once again." Athena said, putting a hand on her father's shoulder. He turned to her and smiled softly, before going back to watch the demigods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Luchirus POV**

I was just coming back from a quest when I heard people conversing by the Labyrinth's entrance. I decided to go check it out, just in case there were enemies coming from the stone opening. As I got closer, the voices became clearer and I began to see who was speaking.

"That's enough, Erebus, come out of the shadows so that we can see you." A familiar voice said. Erebus was the god of Darkness. What was he doing here? I sneaked closer, hiding behind trees. When I looked again, I saw Jade and the flock talking to unfamiliar people. That's when the god of darkness stepped out of the shadows. He had spiky black hair, dark gray skin with small spikes coming out of his chin, pointed ears, red eyes that looked like they were made out of blood, and sharp knife like teeth. **(A/N I pictured him looking like Blackheart from Ghost Rider in demon mode)** The said person was grinning menacingly at the group.

"Ah, Titans daughter. So nice to finally meet you. I heard you're dating the little sea twerp. The _hero of Olympus_." He said, venom dripping off of his last sentence.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked, glaring at the god with such rage that it looked like she could burn a hole in him.

"Why, I'm here to simply pass on a message to your group."

"And that would be?" Jade asked, clenching her fists.

"The Old Ones are rising and they will take over. Destroying you," He walked closer to Jade, whispering in her ear, "And you," He walked over to Max, whispering it in her ear, "And all of you." He stepped away from th group and pointed to them, "And once, they're done with you, they'll move onto your families and then your friends and your neighbors and lastly the Gods and Goddesses. Teaching every last one of them, who the real rulers of this world are." He cackled maniacally and disappeared into the shadows and the unfamiliar people were gone with him.

**Jade POV**

I fell to my knees when the god left, hugging my arms to my chest. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I replayed every last word of his conversation. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Angel standing there with a smile on her face.

"You know, I knew there was a reason that I didn't like darkness that much." A voice said from the right side of me. Stepping out from behind a tree was, Luchirus with his happy-go-lucky smile on his face. I barked out a laugh and heard more rustling coming from the left of me and out of the bushes came Percy, Yeong, and Wake. Shook my head and stood up looking at my group of odd friend.

"We need to tell Chiron about this. He needs to know that there is a war coming." I said to them in a stern voice. They nodded and we started walking out of the woods. Percy caught up to me and held my hand interlacing our fingers together. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to me.

"If okay you mean scared out of my freaking mind, then yes, I'm okay." I whispered back. He laughed softly and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm right here with you and we'll take the monsters down, just like we always do." I nodded and looked up to see the Big House in sight. Tugging Percy along, I ran over to the barn like house and jogged up the steps, opening the door. Chiron was sitting at the Ping Pong table with Mr. D playing some sort of card game. He looked up with a worried expression.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Erebus paid us a visit." Percy said, bluntly. The old centaur's eyes widened as he set down the cards, along with the wine god, who looked at us with a serious expression.

"What happened?" Dionysus asked in a low tone.

"He came to give us a warning. Saying that the Old Ones are rising and that they're going to take over whether we like it or not." I commented, sitting down. Chiron glanced at Dionysus, who looked back at him in a silent conversation.

"Please tell me it's not Kronos again." Percy groaned, having caught on to the expressions of the two directors. Chiron shook his head at the boy.

"No. It is not Kronos. But that is all that I can say; I swore on the River Styx not to say anything more. But it is obvious that we need to see the Oracle." He said, pinching his bottom lip in thought.

"Who's going to go see Rachel?" I asked, looking back an forth between the two men.

"You are." Dionysus said, drinking from his can of Cola. I nodded my head in determination and stood up.

"Oh, and one more thing, Jade." I turned back around to look at Chiron, "What ever the quest may be, do not tell anyone else about Erebus. We just got done with one war, to hear that we have to go into another would not be a pretty site for tis camp." I nodded again and dragged Percy out the door to the group waiting outside.

"So, what did he say?" Luchirus asked, his arms crossed as he was leaning against the railing.

"He said that I have to go see Rachel and get a prophecy."

"Well, that's just dandy." Max mumbled. I giggled and hooked my arm with hers and Yeong's. I gestured to the rest of them to come with us.

"Come on. We're off to see the Oracle, oh the wonderful Oracle of Camp Halfblood." I sang as they laughed at my antics


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

"Yo, Percy, we've got a new recruit. Chiron asked me to tell you to show her around," Piper said, running up to me. I nodded at her.

"Alright, give me a minute though; we're going to see Rachel. Go and tell Chiron that we just had a visit from a god," Her face took on a serious look as her lips went into a straight line and nodded running back towards the Big House.

"Percy, what do you thinks' going to happen?" Jade asked me as our group walked toward the cave that Rachel lived in. Weird right.

"I wouldn't know, but I don't think that it's going to be good."

"They never are, Seaweed Brain," Wake said, patting my back. I shrugged his hand off. That guy...

Once we got to the cave, Rachel stepped out, she still looked the same as when I first met her. Frizzy red hair, light sprinkle of freckles against pale skin, paint smeared on her face and clothes.

"Hey, guys. For this prophecy, I just need Jade". My girlfriend nodded and released my hand.

**Jade POV**

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air in and when she breathed out it was filled with green smoke. The same green smoke that curled around her feet and up her body; she opened her eyes and once normal emerald eyes were now glowing with an unnatural aura. She opened her mouth to speak,

_When the Earth and Abyss rise for war_

_A lone daughter shall go to the core _

_Of where it began and where it shall end_

_Enemies will become allies at last_

_ Light and Darkness will clash_

_For a battle to end all battles_

_With the Titan's daughter's last breath_

With that, the green mist disappeared and I ran over to catch Rachel, who was fast asleep. I carried her over to the couch and laid her down as I thought over her words. The last line was haunting me; with the Titan's daughter's last breath. I was a titan's daughter.

"Jade, are you okay?" A voice asked me as I came out of the cave. I looked up to see Percy staring at me, "You're kind of going pale."

"He's right Jade, you look like you've seen a ghost." Wake said.

"It's nothing guys. I just got the prophecy." I told them.

"Really, what did the oracle say?" Angel asked, although from the sadness and watery that's in her eyes, I can tell that she already knows.

"When the Earth and Abyss rise for war; A lone daughter shall go to the core, of where it began and where it shall end; Enemies will become allies at last; Light and Darkness will clash; For a battle to end all battles." I said, looking at the ground.

"Hm, it sounds like a line is missing," Yeong said, frowning at her friend.

"Nope, the oracle left Rachel right after that," I said, looking up at them. Percy was looking at me worriedly, but I just smiled at him and said, "I'm going to go for a fly. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded, but his eyebrows were still creased, so I went over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning around and taking off, feeling held back tears stream down my cheek. _I don't want to say goodbye to him_.


End file.
